


Knuckles Out, and a Guard in my Mouth

by CityEscape4



Series: Zexal Month 2018 [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Series, Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Alit and Gilag are tag team boxers, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 05:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15656274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CityEscape4/pseuds/CityEscape4
Summary: Day 2 of Zexal Month: "Kick his ass for me."





	Knuckles Out, and a Guard in my Mouth

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna preface this with I have no clue how boxing works

A rogue fist to the shoulder knocked Gilag off his stance, knocking him out of his centered headspace, leaving him just momentarily vulnerable to his opponent’s particularly nasty uppercut.

“Come on, Gilag! You got this!” Alit’s voice rang clear throughout the cries and shouts of the onlookers, and Gilag did his best to pull himself back into balance, but his opponent got the better of him, punching him square in the eye, knocking Gilag down.

“One! Two! Three!” The rallying cries of the crowd sounded muffled in Gilag’s ears.

“Four! Five! Six!” He could faintly hear his and Alit’s coach yelling something, and struggled to open his eyes - the injured one particularly.

“Seven! Eight! Nine!” He fought his body’s desire to stay stationary, wanting to get up onto his feet and--

“Ten! He’s out!”

Gilag slammed his fist on the ground in irritation, but couldn’t help but smile at his opponents sportsmanship as the young man offered to help him up. Gilag accepted his outstretched hand and was escorted out of the ring, the coach and a standby medic ready to check on him.

Alit took a swig of water, before inserting his mouth guard into his mouth. He felt mixed excitement and disappointment as he prepared to take Gilag’s place as a sub in. On one hand, he was excited to fight this opponent, but on the other hand, he was upset for Gilag, knowing that his best friend wasn’t going to be happy with the way he got out.

As his and Gilag’s coach moved to give him a peptalk to motivate him, a voice rang out. “Hey Alit!” Alit turned his head at the sound of Gilag’s voice, a sympathetic wince leaving him as he watched his best friend struggle to open his bruised eye to look at him. “Kick his ass for me, would ya? Give’em hell.”

Alit broke into a wide, grin, his teeth blocked by his mouth guard. A nod and the glint of determination in Alit’s eyes were all Gilag needed to hear his friend’s voice in his head. _Of course I will; You better believe it!_

**Author's Note:**

> Title of the fic comes from Demi Lovato's song "Waitin' for Ya"


End file.
